


【早川家】Hot summer days

by Windyblue



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 好色，他先是这样想着，可房间里实在太热了，大概是电费用光了吧。
Relationships: Denji & Hayakawa Aki & Power
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	【早川家】Hot summer days

窗户紧闭着，空调似乎停止运转了，房间里热得像是蒸笼。电次挣扎着想要坐起来，踢翻了脚边的空啤酒罐，又脱力地躺倒回原处。汗水渗入眼角，痛得尖锐，他不想睁开眼，又听见一点窸窣的声响，混沌地搅动着他的脑浆。好热，搞什么——是谁在喘息吗，他痛苦地望过去。

是帕瓦，他直直地盯着她。她汗湿发亮的脖子下枕着一只坐垫，左脚下踩着另一只，身体蜷曲，一只手凭空消失在短裤里，而隔着单薄的印花T恤，能看见她的另一只手正在胸口揉捏，不断带出波浪般甜美的褶皱。他盯着她微张的唇下露出的几颗尖牙，枕边的坐垫上似乎还留有一滩未干的口水印记。好色，他先是这样想着，可房间里实在太热了，大概是电费用光了吧。上一次去便利店交的时候是不是顺便买了雪糕，冰箱里还会有吗，他这样睡过去了多久，是不是全都已经彻底融化了呢。

他跌跌撞撞地走进洗手间，跪坐在坚硬的瓷砖地面上，抱着他亲自刷干净的马桶，很配合地呕吐起来。他扯出最后一小节厕纸，擦干净嘴边的湿痕，又掀起T恤擦掉脖子上的汗水，还是觉得很热。他和帕瓦买了些酒，啤酒，梅酒，橘子酒，还有关东煮、薯片、草莓蛋糕。他们为什么要在夏天吃关东煮，是脑子有什么问题吗——最开始是帕瓦说要吃的。那些酒是被他们喝光了吗。

他坐在马桶盖上，脱掉短裤和内裤，绝望地开始抚摸自己。原本擦干的汗水又淌了下来，经过湿漉漉的胸口，似乎汇集在了肚脐附近的肌肉褶皱处。他闭上眼，开始回想一些色情的画面，足以让他发泄的色情，他想起那一大摞黄色杂志，每一页都清晰地印刷着成熟而漂亮的肉体，各种各样的部位，不同的角度的姿势。即使是搬家时他也没有舍得扔掉它们。他似乎曾因此而感到愧疚——他是因为什么才愧疚来着？说起来，他们为什么要搬家？是玛琪玛小姐的命令吗？眼前的空气变得模糊起来，天气真的有这么热吗？

性器因用力的套弄而开始发痛，他眼眶潮湿，呼吸也浓重，自慰一直都是这样的事吗？又舒服又恶心。他感觉自己快要死掉了，不是因为炎热——他射在手心里，有一些溅在马桶边缘，脏兮兮的，连带满身是汗的他自己。但他决定晚点再来打扫。

他回到起居室，打开窗，伴随着尖锐的蝉声，热烈的风一下子冲进房间。楼房间隙里露出的天空稍稍带着点蓝色，阳光很刺眼。他从帕瓦胳膊下扯出一只坐垫，在窗边的地板上坐下。

舌头上又苦又涩，他望着餐桌上的三只茶杯，突然开始走神。

他想起来了。

对了，秋死了。

Fin


End file.
